Click
by Caldyphen
Summary: Probably not what you're thinking. Read and find out. Reviews, Const. Crit., Flames, etc. are accepted. Rated M for language, adult content, drug ref.
1. All around the moberry bush

The chamber of the gun came to an abrupt stop from its spinning as she cocked the hammer. She raised the gun to her head and drew in a deep breath. Click. She passed the gun.

With a steady hand he spun the chamber again and then cocked the hammer. He held it to his head and smiled. Click. He put the gun back in the box and smiled again.

"Tonight was not our time to die." She smiled at him and they went to bed.

* * *

It was a bizarre ritual indeed. Every night before they went to bed two friends would play a game of Russian roulette. And every night they would smile at each other and drift off to sleep. It might have been their way of dealing with depression, or maybe it was just for the thrill. Either way it made people uneasy around them. They didn't care, though, for them it was easier than dealing with counseling and shrinks. They confided in each other, and it all started when she found him with a gun to his head.

* * *

"What are you doing?" She asked as she laid her hand on top of his. He had caught her eye as she walked down the usually empty alleyway on her way 'home' from work.

"It's too hard… I just can't deal with it any more." He sobbed. She pulled the gun away from his temple and put a hand atop his head. He looked up at her with fearful eyes as she pulled one bullet from the chamber, spun it, and held it to her temple. She took a deep breath. Click. Then she handed him the gun.

"At least this way you know whether you're supposed to get the bullet or not. It changes from suicide, to fate." He smiled as he mimicked her actions. Click. "Not our time to die." She smiled and offered her hand to help him up. He took the help and proceeded to follow her to the abandoned Oldsmobile she called home. The two smiled at each other, situated themselves on the front seat, and fell asleep.


	2. The Monkey chased the weasel

Alright. Here is chapter 2. Hopefully it is loved by many and loathed by few.

And now for your sick pleasure:

Click

She cracked one eye as the lump in the passenger seat shifted. With a small smile she reached over and pulled the blanket down off the top of his head. It had been extremely dark the night before and she wanted to know what the stranger looked like.

"Beautiful." She whispered to herself as she looked over his pale face. She jumped when his eyes popped open with a certain confusion. "Morning!" She said as she gazed into the void of violet.

"It's hot in here." He said groggily, kicking the blanket off. He stretched out then turned and sat up. He studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Your hair is sticking straight up." He grinned. She giggled in embarrassment and quickly brushed her hair down with her palms.

"I was about to comment about how beautiful yours was. It's so damn long." She reached out and pet his head, running her hand all the way to the bottom of his long ponytail.

"Yeah I haven't cut it in years." He replied, enjoying the attention. "I think every day about just chopping it all off."

"Why would you want to do that? I know girls who would go crazy over this hair."

"Because it holds so many memories."

"All the more reason not to cut it." She smiled. "I'm Mako by the way."

He returned the smile and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckle. "Mako, I'm Duo."

"Well Duo, I think it's time for us to leave this hot car and start our day."

She leaned over the back seat and pulled out a backpack before shoving the blankets into the back. She opened the pack and pulled out two packets of pop tarts. "Hungry?" She asked handing him one. He took it from her and she threw the bag into the back. She grabbed another backpack and slipped out the driver's side door. He followed her out of the car and through the alleyway, popping pieces of his breakfast as he walked.

"Where are we going?" He asked after following her for three blocks. She didn't answer, just continued her light bounce down the street, her short hair bobbing in sync with her steps. He let his gaze fall and watched his feet shuffle along the cracked pavement. Disgusting was the only word that came to mind as he passed yet another pile of old garbage in the gutter. After another two blocks she turned into a gym and Duo was all that much more confused.

She walked through the small lobby, up to the glass counter and hugged the girl there. "Hey Ciel!" She said as she slipped something into the girl's back pocket.

"Hey gorgeous. Who's the hot guy?" She replied and began digging around in her purse. She pulled out a small silk bag and handed it to Mako.

"This is Duo. I met him last night. Long story short, can we use the showers?"

"Of course! My manager will be here in an hour, so feel free to use the floor too."

"Thanks babe." Mako stuffed the bag into her pocket and led Duo away from the counter, down a small hallway and out onto the gym floor.

He stood patiently, making casual remarks as she did her short workout and the two then proceeded to the showers. Duo waited outside the women's bathroom after finishing his shower for Mako to return. He stood there as several women left the room with no sign of her. Impatience finally getting to him, he stuck his head in the door.

"Mako?" He said loudly, his voice echoing softly off the tile. Receiving no response he slowly made his way into the bathroom. As he turned the corner he thought he heard someone crying, he walked towards the sound quietly. "Mako?" He repeated concerned. "You okay?" Duo looked to his left and saw her in a hunched position with her wet hair hanging over her face. He took a step forward as she inhaled deeply through her nose and threw her head back.

"Hey, sexy." She said looking down her nose at him. She grinned and began to put things back into the silk bag Ciel had given her earlier.

"Drugs?" He asked skeptically.

"Bad habit." She replied and walked over to the mirror. She quickly tied her hair up and gave herself a once over. "C'mon then." She collected her things and grabbed his hand. "You're in the women's bathroom." She jokingly remarked as she left the bathroom with Duo in tow. "Though you could pass for a girl with that hair." She laughed at her own joke as she tugged him around the small gym.

Once they reached the front counter Mako handed the bag back and gave Ciel a sly smile. She smiled and shook her head then held her hand out. Mako reached into her pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the girl. And in turn Ciel went back into her purse and grabbed another of the same style bag.

"Here, you'll want these." Ciel said as she handed Mako a pair of sunglasses. "You look like shit already."

"Gracias!" Mako exclaimed as she skipped over to Duo and latched onto his arm. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!" She giggled and led him out of the building.

Mako hummed merrily as the two continued down the street, her arms still ensnaring his. "So… Got a day job?" She chirped, turning her head up to catch another glimpse of his shimmering violet eyes. He looked away from her and gazed off into the distance.

"I used to… And shortly after I lost that my girl kicked me out."

"Ouch." She replied softly. "Want me to beat her up?" Her voice rang with hope at the last bit.

"Naw, she was right. I have to stop 'wallowing in my own self pity' as she put it." He looked back towards her. "I was a guitarist in a band." He said cheerfully.

"Really? Did you write your own songs, or were you one of those lame cover bands?"

He let out a snicker at her question. "We started out as a cover, then moved on to street punk… my band didn't like the stuff I wrote, 'too emo' they said. So after a long argument they told me to leave."

"Ouch again."

"Yeah… You're telling me. After that I got depressed and I guess Sar, which is my girlfriend by the way, just didn't want to deal with the depressed, jobless loser in her apartment anymore."

"And you couldn't either? Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" He nodded ashamed. "Sar will come around. I've known you less that 24 hours and I can already tell you're a great guy."

He contemplated what she said for a few minutes before speaking again. "Obvious subject change, do you have a day job?"

She laughed out loud, snorting lightly as she attempted to catch her breath. "No… I work at night. I was on my way home from said job when I found you. And boy am I glad I got there when I did. I would have hated to wade through splattered brains to get to my car. Plus there's the police and all that shit I would've had to deal with." He laughed at her ramblings.

"You know, I think I'm too chicken to go through with it anyway."

"You pulled the trigger after me didn't you?"

"That's only because you did it first. You showed me that it was possible to survive."

She gave him a questioning look. "You have a forked up mind, Mr. Duo."

"Forked up?"

"Yes, old habit. And don't change the subject! What would you have done if my brains splattered all over the place? You wouldn't have pulled the trigger?"

"Hard to say… When I hit a low like that it's hard to say what I would do at all."

"Yeah I know that problem." She said, unconsciously stroking her fingers down the inside of her arm.

"Cutter?" She looked up shyly and nodded. He smiled warmly at her timidity then pulled his sleeves up revealing the thin red lines underneath. "Same here. You and I seem to have a lot in common."

"You're telling me. It's kinda starting to creep me out."

"Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

"Do you think we're a fated match? That we were destined to meet and help each other?" He nodded. "Same here."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you've already helped me. You've shown me that it could be worse." After several moments of silence he spoke up again. "So, what do you do during the day?"

"Eat, harass my friends, whatever I feel like doing. You?"

"Watch T.V. or play video games, pretty much anything to curb my boredom."

"Well… I know how to get arcade games for free." He grinned hopefully at her. "Alright follow me." She tugged him down so he was eyelevel with her. "But first I need a kiss." And she turned her cheek toward his face. She giggled cheerfully as he kissed her cheek then dragged him down to the nearest arcade. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like why you look so familiar to me even though I know we've never met."

"I was on the news once. Not that you would know, not having a TV and all. Although it was about five years ago, so maybe you did see it."

"You're stalling." She sang. "We're you arrested or something?"

"A couple of times, but not by the cops. I was in the war… as a Gundam pilot."

"No way! That's so cool, the Gundam pilots were like my heroes. I always had stupid daydreams about them saving me." She smiled up at him. "Still do sometimes."

"Well I don't know how good of a savior I am." He laughed. "But I'm good for a friend."

"Sounds good to me." She dragged him into the arcade and wandered around for a while looking for her friend. Once she found him she talked him into giving them a sack of tokens and the two spent most of the afternoon playing arcade games and eating stale concession stand pizza. When they finally left the arcade the sun was low in the sky and it was getting cold.

"Well that was fun, so where to now?" He asked unrolling his sleeves to keep his arms warm.

"We should probably head back to the car. I have to get ready for work."

"You know, you never actually told me where you work. All you said was you work at night."

"Yeah, I know. It's not exactly a job to be proud of."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

They walked in silence back to her home where she changed into some very revealing clothes. After finishing her make up and hair she reached into the glove-box and pulled out the gun.

"Wanna play again?" She spun the chamber and cocked the hammer.

He sat next to her and smiled. "Go for it." She put the gun to her head and took a deep breath. Click. She passed the gun. He spun the chamber again, cocked the hammer. Click. He put the gun away.

She grabbed the small silk bag she had gotten earlier that day and pulled out the mirror and baggie. After cutting two lines she snorted one and offered the other to Duo.

"No thanks." He said, looking away from her. She snorted the second line and wiped the mirror clean.

"Time to work." She said quietly as she put everything away. She turned to look at him and smiled. "So by now you've prolly figured out what I do."

"Either a stripper or a pro would be my guess."

"Yeah… well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She gathered her things and wandered out of the alleyway.


	3. The Monkey thought twas all in fun

Oh the joy of Chapter 3. I know it's very emo but deal with me, it'll get better.

And now for the torment of souls, I present:

Click

Duo awoke as the car door flew open to reveal a very angry, very tall man. Before he could say anything he was dragged out of the car by his hair, and had a knife to his gut.

"It's too early for this bullshit." He mumbled.

"Where is Mako?" The man asked forcefully. "And who are you?"

"I don't know, and Duo." He retorted with a very smart-ass smirk.

"What did you do with her, you douche!" He pulled back hard on Duo's hair and pushed the knife closer.

"Villhelm!" The man, startled by the female voice, lost his composure, giving duo the perfect opportunity. In less than a second Duo had the man on his knees and the knife to his throat. Duo looked up to see a tattered Mako, hands on hips and foot tapping furiously. "Villhelm, I am in no mood to deal with this!" She spat. "Duo give me the knife." Duo looked down at the mans goofy, scared expression and determined that he wasn't a threat to him. He stepped away from the man and over to Mako, placing the hilt of the knife in her open palm. "Thank you. Duo this is Will, Will, Duo. Boys, make nice I have to change." She got into the car and threw the knife in the glove-box, then dug around for something to wear.

"Sorry 'bout that, man. I didn't know you were her friend." Will said, brushing the dirt off his knees.

"Maybe if you'd have asked you would know." Duo grumbled, still angry about his rude awakening. "What the hell are you doing beating people up at three in the morning?" Duo crossed his arms and leaned against the trunk of the car.

"Like I said, sorry. I'm an old friend of Mako's and I like to stop by to make sure she's still alive." He looked over to Mako who was shuffling around in the front seat. "Excuse me a sec." He walked up, opened the car door and smacked Mako's arm. "What have I told you about that shit?!" He fumed, grabbing the mirror from her. Duo could see the trouble coming as Mako's precious white powder drifted off in the early morning air.

"Will, you fucking asshole! You'd better have some serious cash on you, because you're paying for every cent of that!" She screamed as she shoved him back against the brick wall.

"I will not give you money for that shit! I am not going to sit back and let you snort cocaine!" He paused for a moment to calm himself down. "What ever happened to: 'Will, I don't want to be a coke head anymore, help me get off this shit?'"

"That was before you left me alone for a year! I got scared and depressed and you were no where to be found! So give me the God damned money and stay the fuck away from me!" She growled through clenched teeth.

He glared at her, his nostrils flaring with every heavy breath. "No." Then he threw her mirror to the ground, the fragile glass shattering in all directions. "I'll be back later." And with that he stormed off.

Duo slowly approached Mako's stiff form. As he reached out to touch her shoulder she threw her fist into the wall, right where Will's face had been. "Fuck!" She screamed sinking down to the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. She shook slightly as she tried to keep her balance on four inch stilettos.

"Mako, are you okay?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and she jerked away from him. She stood and faced him, a steady stream of tears staining her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't want to drag you into anything." She wiped her face with her palms and walked to the car. After pulling off her over shirt and grabbing her faux fur jacket, she pulled out the gun. "Play again?" She didn't wait for a response, just lifted the gun to her head.

"You have to spin it first." He reminded her as she cocked the hammer. She paused and brought the gun down, un-cocked it, spun the chamber and raised it again. Click. A low growl escaped her lips and she looked as though she wanted to throw it at something, but she simply closed her eyes and held the gun out to him.

He cautiously removed it from her hand, then spun the chamber and smiled. Click.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said softly, buttoning her jacket. He nodded and with that she took her leave, stumbling through the alleyway and down the empty street. Duo climbed into the car, put the gun in its place, and waited.

He awoke when the car door opened, this time revealing someone he recognized, Mako. She threw her heels into the back and began changing her clothes. There was just enough light to see her bloodshot eyes and raw nose. Without a word she climbed into the front seat and got situated. She let out a long sigh and curled into a ball, pulling the blanket over her head, just as the sun broke the horizon.


End file.
